The Royals of Falena
by AkiraHotaru
Summary: SV. Ruled by a young queen and commander who changed Falena's tradition drastically, will The Queendom meets her destruction? Or will it started a new beginning?


The story here is based on 'perfect ending' of Suikoden V. Well, hope you enjoy it. If you find any gramatical errors or wrong choices of words, or a word that is constantly being repeated, please tell me. I really appreciate it if you do. Thank you very much.

* * *

The fierce battle with the Sun Rune has ended. Freyjadour and Lyon held each others hand. They were looking at the Sun Rune when suddenly Lyon collapsed. Frey managed to capture her before she touched the ground. "Prince, let's go home, okay?" she asked faintly. Frey looked at her worriedly. Her wounds from the battles had reopened. Red blood soaked from her clothes. "Prince, why are you… looking at me like that?" her voice began to weakened. "Don't you know that it has finally ended? Let's return home… to everyone." Lyon's eyes were closed; her hand fell to the ground. 

"Lyon?" Frey asked worriedly, but his royal bodyguard staid still on his knee and didn't answer him. "Lyon?" he asked again, his voice began to tremble. "Lyon? Answer me, Lyon!" Frey's eyes widened. "Lyon, please, wake up! Answer me!" Frey looked at his bodyguard's body. Fear has filled the prince's body. He felt more horror than his parent's dead. The Prince suddenly seemed to have lost his mind. He lifted his right hand and used the Dawn rune to her, but it didn't work. He constantly used it, until he began to lose his energy. "Please work, wake Lyon up! Please!" he shouted. But the rune cannot bring back a person's life. . His best friend, his bodyguard, and the person whom he love the most, died in front of him. Tears fell from his eyelid, his heart feels like shattered. He held Lyon's cold body, and embraced her tightly. "LYON!!!" he screamed.

Suddenly, he felt something warm touched his wet cheeks, and wiped his tears. Frey raised his head slowly. He saw two figures were standing in front of him. The prince's eyes widened yet again. He could not believe whom he saw. He saw his father and mother standing there, smiling at him. Frey put Lyon's body aside and stood up. "Father? Mother?" He couldn't believe his eyes. "What's the matter? Have you forgotten how your parents looked like?" Ferid asked. "Frey, you have grown so much, my son," Arshtat said. The former queen embraced his only son tightly. "You have done splendidly," she released the embrace. "We are really proud with you," Arshtat said. "Not only as a prince and a member of the royal family, you have also fulfilled your duty as a man," Ferid added. "Falena will now be at peace, since the two powerful noble families had gone," said a woman. Frey looked at Sialeeds, who appeared next to her sister. "It means that your objectives are fulfilled, right, Lady Sialeeds?" a blonde man, who was none other than Gizel Godwin, appeared next to Sialeeds. "Aunt Sialeeds, Gizel…" Frey said. "Well done, my nephew. Really well done," Sialeeds put her hand on her nephew's shoulder. "Prince, you did it!" Alenia appeared next to Frey and clapped happily. "You have saved Falena, Your Highness," Zahhak said. "Not only you have save Falena and retrieve the Royal Family's honor, but you also made great alliance friends with other countries. My father and my ambition of Falena being strong were done splendidly by you, your highness," Gizel said. Marscal appeared and bowed to Freyjadour. "Everyone…" he said.

Frey saw a flash of light coming from behind the peoples. They realized that and stepped aside, revealing the Queen's Knight Apprentice. Frey then saw the images of his memories with the girl. From when Lyon was brought by Ferid, until the last battle that they fought. When they were playing together, fighting together, training together, laugh together, and study together. They were inseparable, even when they were just little. Frey then realized how important Lyon is to him, even back then. Suddenly, an orange light warped the girl's body. Frey hurriedly approached her, when suddenly his rune began to glow. Frey saw that Lyon's Twilight Rune has also glowed. Frey's surrounding became white, and went back to normal seconds later.

"Mmmm…" Lyon rubbed her eyes and tried to sit down. "What happened to me?" she asked to herself. Glad and relieved that Lyon came back, Frey embraced her. "I'm so glad…" Frey whispered. "Pr…Prince?" Lyon blushed. "Ah, it's okay," Frey let her go. "I'm glad you've returned." "I'm sorry for making you worry, Prince. I'm perfectly normal now," Lyon bowed for apology. "But how did I become alive again? I remembered my body feels heavy, and my wounds reopened," she asked. "The runes…" Frey answered. "The 3 true runes, the symbol of Falena's Royal Family, saved you, Lyon," he explains. "So that means… the Sun Rune, the Dawn Rune, and the Twilight Rune had the ability not only for destroying a country, but also brings people to live?" Lyon asked. "Not only that, but Mother, Father, and everyone else do too. Our friends who have accompanied us until now. They must have been the cause why the three runes reacted with each other and bring such miracle," Frey classified. "Yes, I met them when I collapsed. They told me that I have done such a great job, and pointed to rays of light, telling me to go there. I did what they told me, and I was brought back here." Lyon said. "Queen Arshtat, Commander Ferid, everyone, thank you very much."

They were silenced for some time. "Prince, come on, now that we're done here, let's return to Sol Falena! Princess Lymsleia must have been waiting for us this whole time." Lyon said. "Yeah, it seems like a good idea," Frey replied. The two was going to take the Sun Rune and the statue, when Georg and Zweig suddenly barged in. "Are you guys okay?" Georg asked while breathing heavily. "Georg! Zweig! You're okay," Lyon greeted. "Yeah, the enemy is quite strong. Sindar really is amazing…" Zweig said. "You know, you're quite tough for a book worm," Georg said to Zweig. "To receive such word from a Queen's Knight. Am I honored…" Zweig answered in a cold tone. "Please you two, don't start up a fight," Lyon calmed the two men down. "Come on, Frey, Lyon, Zweig, let's get out from this place," Georg asked. "Sure thing," answered Frey

Georg and Zweig left the room. They brought the Sun Rune's sculpture with them. Frey was walking to approach the door when he realized Lyon wasn't following him. He turned backed and saw his bodyguard was staring up to the ceiling. "Lyon? Are you coming?" Frey asked. Lyon was quite startled and hurriedly followed the Prince. "I'm sorry, Prince," she apologized. "It's okay. What are you thinking anyway?" Frey asked the blue eyed knight apprentice. "I just remember something," she answered happily. "Really? Would you tell me what it is, then?" Both of them walked out the room, holding hands. "I'm sorry, but it's my secret with Her Majesty and Ferid!" she giggled. The words of Arshtat and Ferid were replayed in Lyon's brained. She remembered exactly what they said with their gentle voices. _Lyon, please return to the Prince. Support and stay with him until as long as you and he live. With Freyjadour and Lymsleia, please bring back peace to Falena. We entrust this to you, Lyon._


End file.
